


Breaktime

by rhysgore



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Creampie, M/M, Robot pussy, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: "This is such a bad idea."-sam fucks raiden in a closet and thats about it





	

**Author's Note:**

> written 4 two anon prompts which were basically "more raiden pussy" which i can definitely deliver on lmao
> 
> [chinese translation available :) ](http://www.mtslash.net/thread-238890-1-1.html)

“This is such a bad idea.”

The hands running over the inside of Raiden’s thighs stopped moving immediately.

“Oh?” Sam said, the smug, shit eating grin that was oh so typical of him when he knew he was about to get his way regardless of Raiden’s better judgement visible on his face despite the low light of the closet. “Should I stop, then?”

Foregoing a verbal response, Raiden pulled in with his legs, ankles locking in place at the small of Sam’s back, and snarled. The message was clear enough- _stop and you’ll regret it._

They might both regret it anyway. Most of Maverick already knew they were fucking, but sex in their own rooms on their own time was a far cry from sneaking away from a meeting with several _very_ important visiting clientele for a quickie in a storage closet.

“This is hardly the worst place we have had sex, Jack,” Sam murmured, concentrating on removing Raiden’s metal codpiece as he did so. The moment it was off, Raiden felt two fingers slip inside of him, the slight chill of the metal sending a shiver down his spine when it came into contact with the warm, wet slit. “Or do you not remember that time in the kitchen...?”

Of course he remembered it. He very clearly remembered the look in the eyes of the poor soldier who had caught them in the middle of that time, Sam’s hand down his pants as they made out on one of the tables, too.

“That time- ah- the only person, mmm... There were no _ambassadors_ there that time, you asshole,” Raiden hissed, rutting on the fingers inside of him. “If we get caught...” He moaned, half in pleasure, half in frustration as Sam withdrew his fingers and used them to rub at Raiden’s clit instead. Metal teeth clenched and ground against enamel ones as he tried to keep the noises in.

“We won’t get caught if you can keep it down.” A clink as Sam removed his own coverings. He’d gone for the more vanilla model today, but his cock was still decently sized, long and thick, and hard in anticipation of finally getting inside of Raiden after a long day of making nice with visitors. “Can you keep it down, or do I need to find a gag somewhere in here for you?"

Pretending that his body didn’t give a little shudder at the thought, Raiden snapped back, “if you’re gonna fuck me today you should _hurry up_ before I realize how much of and idiot I’m being letting you do this to me.”

Maybe it was the time constraint, maybe it was the thrill that the exhibitionist streak Raiden would never admit he had gave Sam, but for once in his life, he didn’t have a snarky comment to make. Instead, he gripped his cock in one hand, aligned his hips with Raiden’s, and pushed into that cute, drippingly wet pussy in one smooth stroke.

Raiden had to bite down on his upper lip hard enough to nearly draw blood in order to keep from crying out as he was penetrated. He felt a wave of satisfaction rush over him, the yawning, burning need to have something substantial inside of him finally quieted from a roaring fire to a more gentle, albeit still insistent flicker.

And the look on Sam’s face- the crease of his brow, the subtle way he bit his cheek to stay composed even as his face flushed and his hands trembled- was nothing short of delicious. Smirking, Raiden squeezed around Sam’s dick, relishing the sharp intake of breath and the way his eyes fluttered shut as he was overwhelmed by the tight, slippery heat. 

“Come on.” A sharp kick of his heel to Sam’s back. His eyes travelled downwards, taking in the sight of himself stretched wide around the thick cock inside of him, clear fluid leaking down his thighs, his clit red and throbbing with need, then back to Sam’s face. “You know we have limited time until they realize we ran off, right? I’d like to come sometime between now and then.”

Sam rolled his eyes, pulled out, and pushed himself back in with force, eking a sharp gasp out of Raiden as the blunt head of Sam’s dick rubbed at his insides. Hoisting Raiden’s legs up a little farther, he repeated the motion, relishing the gasps and groans that came with every small movement.

“Always so chatty until you start getting fucked for real, huh?” Raiden glared at him, but that didn’t stop the tantalizing moans, or the way his clawed hands scrabbled at Sam’s shoulders, leaving light scores in the metal that would have to be buffed out later.

As annoying as it was, Sam was right. It was hard for him to focus while he was being pounded against the wall of the closet, aching pussy finally getting filled like he’d wanted for hours now. It had been almost all he could think of earlier while he was talking with the visitors, Sam behind him, or on top of him, fat dick making his limbs feel weak with every stroke, hands on his thighs and ass holding him in place and making him take it all, Sam, Sam, _Sam-_

“Sam,” he gasped, throwing his head back.  _“Harder.”_

“Whatever you say, blondie,” Sam laughed in response, and thrust into him with enough force to push him up against the wall several inches.

The loud moan was practically ripped from Raiden’s throat, echoing in the quiet confines of the closet. In panic, he pressed a palm over his mouth, but that only muffled the sounds he was making rather than completely subduing them. His thoughts were scattered, distantly registering the way Sam’s moans were joining his, loud and unrestrained despite the way he had chastised Raiden for not keeping quiet earlier, the slick slide of flesh on flesh, something Sam was saying over the white noise of everything else.

“... Coming... _Raiden-”_  

That shout was the only warning he got before something hot and wet splashed inside of him. One of Sam’s hands slid down to his clit, thumbing and flicking at it, and it was a combination of those two sensations that set Raiden’s own climax off. His hips bucked, lips tightening around Sam’s cock and milking the last bits of cum out of him as he came, uncaringly loud as pleasure washed over him, turning his limbs to jelly.

“Ah- ah-” Raiden came down from the high slowly, breathing hard as he adjusted. Sagging forwards, he leaned his forehead against Sam’s, listening to the other man breathe almost in synch with him.

In too short a time, it was over. Raiden’s legs started aching with the effort of being held in one position for too long, and he shoved softly at Sam’s chest.

“Move,” he grumbled, and shuddered at the feeling of Sam pulling out, leaving him empty and dripping cum. “I’m not going to be able to clean up before we have to go back.”

Sam laughed at him, letting him down onto shaky legs. “Just think of it this way- it will make the rest of the meetings today quite interesting.” He slid a hand down Raiden’s side, cupping the swell of his ass, teasing a finger into the creamy slit. “I know I’ll be enjoying them more.”

_“Asshole.”_

**Author's Note:**

> on tumblr @rhysgore, come say hi


End file.
